Vampire Knight-Royal Times
by rhiabuckley1
Summary: Alternate story line to Vampire knight commence from after the fall of the senate: Yuuki and Kaname finally going home after a long war with the senate and Rido Kuran but there's a surprise in story when the get home. Rated T


Vampire knight: Royal times

Disclaimer : All the characters belong to Matsuri Hino

Finally after all the problems that Yuuki and Kaname had had they were going home together as brother and sister and fiancés what had happened in the past was now the past and they were looking forward to spending there long lives with each other what they did not know was that a shock was in store for them when they arrived home.

"I sense something familiar but stranger Kaname it feels like but it can't be it feels like mother and fathers auras are inside the house why I don't understand what is happening Kaname." Yuuki flung herself at Kaname she started to quietly sobbing into his chest. Kaname wound his arms around Yuuki "Hey Yuuki please don't cry I can sense it too ….." "So it's not just me" Looking Round Kaname she asked Hanabusa "Can you sense it to." He nodded back at her Yuuki relaxed she was not going mad well at least not yet.

"Hanabusa will you please go see what is going on I'll keep Yuuki here safe." "Of Course Lord Kaname" Yuuki had turned towards the house she felt a hand creep around her waist "where are you going Yuuki" "Home Kaname….." "I've asked Hanabusa to have a look round before we go in." "Fine" Kaname pulled Yuuki to him enclose her in his grip he placed a gentle kiss on her lips "are you okay Yuuki…" Kaname said as Yuuki buried her head into Kaname's shoulder and let the tears slide down her cheek "why is this happening Kaname why I mean something is always try to hurt us or keep us apart…." "Stop Yuuki nothing will ever break us apart again you must believe me." Kaname cradling Yuuki gentle to his chest, Yuuki pulled back slightly and reached up to caress his cheek pulling his face closer to her she placed a gentle kiss on his lips Kaname let out a low moan and pulled Yuuki closer to him deepening the kiss.

Suddenly there was the sound of the doors opening Yuuki spun around gripping Kanames hand she stepped forward towards the door she saw Hanabusa and two hooded figures. She felt a strange sense of familiarity with the two hooded figures like she knew who they were. Hanabusa stepped forward "Lord Kaname, Lady Yuuki may I …." "What's going on tell me please" Yuuki implored him "I think he's trying to tell us Yuuki … please continue Hanabusa." "Yes Lord Kaname… Please may I introduce Lord Haruka …." Yuuki gasped flung herself at Kaname chest were as Kaname just looked shocked as one of the figures stepped forwards and took down his hood. "…Kuran and Lady Juri Kuran" "How is this possible Kan….ame" Yuuki whispered into Kanames chest tears spilling down her face, she turned her face slightly she looked towards her parents seeing the worried look on their faces made her want to go to them but as Juri took a step towards her she flinched and Juri immediately stepped back

"I'm sorry Kaname but I can't take this right now." Yuuki took a step back from him and spread her butterfly wings "Don't go please Yuuki I love you …" Came Kanames desperate plea "I'll be back soon Kaname I just need time to think." "Take Hanabusa with you at least then I will now that you are safe." Yuuki landed "Hold me Hanabusa it will be much quicker this way.

"Where are we going My Lady?" "Oh um nowhere in particular Hanabusa just flying…" suddenly Yuuki stopped "they look like Kaname's bats but they aren't' are they Hanabusa…..ahhh" The bats had ripped through Yuuki wings and sent her hurtling towards the earth Hanabusa grabbed hold of Yuuki making sure she was steady and landed on his feet.

As Hanabusa carried Yuuki home he spotted an animal walking towards him. He realised that the animal was Lord Kaname familiar "Go back to Lord Kaname send help I don't know how much longer I can do this." The Wolf ran Off back to Lord Kaname Hanabusa knew that he would be here soon he found a comfortable quiet place to sit and laid Yuuki down gentle and sat beside her and waited.

"Hanabusa what happened to Yuuki "Kaname asked the worry and the panic thick in his voice. "There were some familiars flying through the air the ripped through Lady Yuuki wings and her body rendering Lady Yuuki unconscious she hasn't woken up since she lost a lot of blood. "Thank you Hanabusa I'll take Yuuki home now Seiren will drive you home." "Yes Lord Kaname" Kaname lifted Yuuki up holding her close her could feel her breathing against his neck "oh Yuuki I'm sorry Toma will pay for this" "Um…Lord Kaname how do you know that it was Lord Toma who injured Lady Yuuki." "One of the Family members alerted Lord Isaya who told Kaien Cross who in turn told me."

Kaname carried Yuuki home in her arms as he got nearer the mansion he saw his parents coming towards them "How is she Kaname" "I cannot sense anything serious wrong with her put she has not woken up I think that she just need s to rest it has been a tough year for us." "Of course …Kaname we need to discuss how we are going to re-join society it may be difficult as we have been away for so long and people believe we are dead." Kaname made his way towards Yuuki bedroom "I will be with you momentarily let me just deal with Yuuki. The door was opened for him he carried Yuuki into the room a laid her gentle down on her bed, he heard a noise behind him "Ah Hanabusa will you stay with Yuuki will I speak with my parents." "Yes Lord Kaname" "Good I shall be back shortly … Sleep well Yuuki" He said as he bent down and kissed her head.

Yuuki woke up in unfamiliar room very spacious and beautiful, turning her head she saw Kaname sleeping in the chair next to her bed. Yuuki made to lean over touch him but found that she could barely move "Kaname….." Her voice sound raspy and cracked and it came out as barely a whisper "Kaname wake up" she tried again but her voice was not powerful enough slipping back into an unwanted sleep Yuuki reluctantly let go.

"Why hasn't she woken up…" Yuuki could hear mumbled voices from outside her room she seemed to be drifting but she seemed to gradually wake opening her eyes she saw her father Haruka sitting on the end of the bed sitting down at her and her mother Juri pacing about the room till she saw her "Yuuki Your awake oh thank goodness we have been so worried about you…"Mother ..Where is Kaname" Yuuki asked in a raspy voice. She felt Haruka grip her hand "He is talking with a doctor outside would you like me to go get him Yuuki." "Yes thank you Father" Haruka and Juri walked outside she heard muffled talking and then Kaname burst into the room almost running to her side he took her hand and held It to his cheek "Yuuki you are awake…oh I was so worried." Kaname closed his eyes and when he opened Yuuki could see the sheen of unshed tears that clouded his eyes "Please do not cry Kaname I'm fine now just a little weak and hungry" Kaname pulled her closer to him he kissed her "Take my blood Yuuki you lost a lot of your own" "No Kaname just give me blood tablets they will be fine." "Yuuki you need blood your wounds haven't had time to heal …The doctor said you need blood."

Yuuki could hear Kanames heart beat and smell the delicious scent of his blood permeating his skin. Kaname saw Yuuki's fangs extend "I know that you want my blood Yuuki do not deny you thirst for blood." He pulled Yuuki closer to him angling her head so it came into contact with his neck Yuuki slowly sank into her fangs into Kaname's neck tasting his delicious blood Yuuki drank deeply tears falling down her face "Don't cry Yuuki please you need this to help you heal." "I'm not crying out of sadness Kaname I just realised something I don't feel hungry at all now I think my heart is now completely yours ….Oh Kaname I'm so happy" she said throwing herself back into his arms after pulling back to look into his shocked face Kaname buried his face in Yuuki hair "Oh Yuuki…"she felt tears slide into her hair.

Later that night Yuuki was sitting in the sitting room curled up in Kaname arms her head against his chest, Her Feet where curled up on her father lap and her Mother was sitting on the floor holding her hand they were discussing what they were going to do about introducing her parents back into the world. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door Hanabusa stood up "I'll go Hanabusa I need to move my legs they've gone numb" Yuuki laughed she got up and walked towards the door as she approached she snapped her fingers and the doors opened "Lord Isaya why are you here" "Lady Yuuki Lovely to see you I have a meeting with Lord Kaname I hope he has not forgotten" "I believe that he may have Lord Isaya If you take a seat in the library I see that he comes immediately" "Anya please take Lord Isaya through to the library serve him with a drink." "Of course Lady Yuuki"

"Lord Isaya is waiting to see you in the library Kaname "Oh damn I forget Isaya was coming today would you like to see your old friend Juri, Haruka." "Yes if you break it to him nicely he could help." "Yuuki I assume you would like to be in on this meeting it is your right as a pureblood." "Yes Kaname I would love to be involved." Kaname offered Yuuki his arm they entered the Library together with a blatant display of togetherness. "Lord Isaya I'm sorry I forget this appointment a lot of things have happened since it was arranged." "Of course may I ask Lord Kaname why I can sense your mother and fathers aura inside this house?" " Oh yes well the story that we put out is that they had died but in reality they went into a long sleep with specific instruction to be woken up at a certain point in the future the time has come for them to awaken. They have already awoken and would like to speak to you Lord Isaya".

"They are still alive" "Yes Lord Isaya they are we do not know the full story ourselves but I'm sure they will enlighten us "While the discussion between Kaname and Isaya went on Yuuki signalled to Hanabusa to send Anya for her parents. Five minutes Later there was a knock on the door "Enter" Yuuki said quietly Anya entered the room and spoke to Hanabusa who turned towards them as Anya finished "Lord Kaname , Lady Yuuki and Lord Isaya may introduced Lord and Lady Kuran" her parents walked into the room Isaya stood Up and walked over to them clasping his old friends hands in welcome.

"What happened to you Haruka, Juri." "I shall tell the story although there really is not much you don't know." said Haruka. As they settled into their chairs again Yuuki curled up against Kaname find great comfort in his strength and warmth. " Kaname when you came out to me I used the my powers to make it look as though I had died but I actually transported myself to Juri's side I stopped Juri from finishing the spell and then using the last of my strength to transport to the place where we would rest we knew from the beginning that the spell because it would be broken would only last a maximum of ten years we ask our guardian too wake us up when Yuuki awoke although this did not happen.

"You tricked us" "We were only following our instructions that were given to us centuries ago long before you were born. We were given the instructions by our parents because the time of the prophecy would soon be upon us." "What is the prophecy I have never even heard of a prophecy." Yuuki whispered " I will tell you later about the prophecy" Kaname whispered. "For now..." Kaname said louder "Yuuki, mother, father me and Lord Isaya have a very private matter to discuss." Yuuki stood up trying to hid the sadness in her face she curtseyed to Kaname and Lord Isaya she left the room before her parents had stood up and ran to her room locking the door as she entered she let her tears slid down her cheeks she ran to her bed and cried into her pillows she did not know for how long she lay there cry but she sat up as she heard a knock on the door "Yuuki are you in there please unlock the door Yuuki." Yuuki could not take hearing his voice it just made her cry harder. Suddenly her door flew open and Kaname walked into the room with worry etched into his face. "Yuuki what's wrong….." the rest of the sentence was forgotten as Yuuki threw herself into his arms burying her face into his shoulder and let the tears fall freely "Ho…How did you get in Kaname" Yuuki whispered brokenly into his shoulder as he carried her over to the sofa and sat gently settling her in his lap. "I used magic Yuuki you were crying and I sensed you needed me so I did it." Yuuki curled closer into Kaname "I ..I don't know why I'm crying" "You have had a tough time recently Yuuki you do not need to worry about crying it I good to let out your emotions." "Why did you send me away Kaname I thought it was my right as a pureblood to be included in your discussions…." Kaname held her close "oh Yuuki lord Isaya came over because he wished to speak to me in private I could not allow anybody else to know it was meant to be a secret meeting but with all that has happened it slipped my mind." "Oh so it wasn't because you think I'm not strong enough to deal with things like that." "Yuuki in the past couple of days you have proved to everybody that you are truly a force to reckoned with." Kaname laughed

They sat together like this for ages when suddenly Kaname placed Yuuki next to him. Before Yuuki could complain Kaname said " would you like me to tell you about the prophecy now Yuuki." "Yes Yuuki said as she stood up and walked to her chair she sat down and Kaname came and sat by her legs. "20000 years ago at the beginning of the vampire race on of the progenitors had a vision of the future they said that in time there would be a two young purebloods although one would also be immeasurable old. Who would become the two most powerful vampires to have every existed they would lead the vampires on to a new world they would have the power to join the world of human and vampire together. It was also foretold that they would come from the Kuran line." Yuuki drank in the story suddenly realising" does that me us Kaname." "Yes Yuuki the prophecy means us and to become that vision we must once again in force the purebloods right to be royalty. Come we must meet with our parents we have something to discuss."

"We have been invited to a party held by the shirabuka family I think that this would be the perfect time for you to come back as it were." "I believe that would be a very good idea when is the party Kaname." "Thursday evening" "Yuuki…" her mother said "shall we go pick out some dresses for the party I'm sure Haruka and Kaname have much to discuss?" "Of course mother." She stood and gentle kissed Kaname on the cheek doing the same to her father she took her mother's proffered hand.

"Hanabusa would you please inform Anya that we will be in need of her assistance and then you may go attend upon lord Kaname tell maxion to prepare a light meal for later nothing to heavy have it ready to serve at 5 o'clock thank you Hanabusa that will be all." As they entered Yuuki dressing room she gasped because there were a lot more clothes hear then she remembered. " when we first woke up you and Kaname where not around and we need some clothes so we asked Anya to get us some she brought the dressmaker back and we decided to have a new wardrobe fitted out for both you and Kaname as a welcome home gifted." "Thank you mother Yuuki laughed gleefully fingering all the fine dresses "Now I was think a rich purple dress for you with a simply circlet of the family pearls in your hair…. Hmm what about this one Juri held out a rich purple dress with a lovely lilac underskirt similar to the one she had worn when she had been introduced to vampire society but this made her seem more grown up more like the powerful pureblood that she really was not a young girl on the edge of maturity. Juri for herself choose a rich red dress cut in a similar style to Yuuki's but with a straight underskirt rather than a tiered on together they look quite striking the similarity between the showing but there was a subtlety difference in the way Yuuki face was set .

The two gentlemen walked into the dressing room to find Yuuki and Juri standing the waltzing slowly with each other seeing them there Juri laughed "I needed the practise Yuuki's a good dancer." Kaname stepped up to Yuuki took her gloved hand "You look absolutely stunning my lady may I have this dance." "Of course my lord" said Yuuki with a giggle she curtsey to him he bowed to her and swept her into his arms seeing his father do similar started the intricate steps of a waltz. As the danced they looked into each other's eyes and saw all the pain and stress of the last couple of years fade away all that mattered was the moment and it was beautiful they danced for what seemed forever but when the end came it was natural.


End file.
